


Neverland's Fool: Arc I

by Veemo



Series: Neverland's Fool [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 約束のネバーランド | Yakusoku no Neverland | The Promised Neverland (Manga)
Genre: AKA: op wants everyone to be happy - the fic, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dad yuuri katsuki, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, How Do I Tag, LET THE ICE GAYS BE DADS DAMNIT, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Nishigori Triplets Never Post the Video, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Protective Siblings, Rating May Change, Self-Indulgent, Sibling Bonding, The Promised Neverland Manga Spoilers, accidental adoption, will add fandoms as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veemo/pseuds/Veemo
Summary: “Do… you remember anything before I found you?” the man made eye contact for a second before looking elsewhere.A chill went down Emma's spineShe turned her head down, finding her hands more interesting than the topic at hand. She, suddenly, had lost the ability to speak.





	Neverland's Fool: Arc I

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 92 OF THE PROMISED NEVERLAND 
> 
> Takes place after Sochi, this is an AU where the banquet happens, but Yuuri's video is never posted.
> 
> This fic is listed under: "Reasons why Veemo SHOULD NOT be getting into more than one fandom at a time." (P5 and Kingdom Hearts fusion ideas were bad enough!)
> 
> I was inspired by Viktuuri fics where Yuuri adopts a kid. One was where he adopts kid!Yuri and the other is a little girl. I don't have a link to the former, but the latter is called "Little Blessings" by Magical_andFanatical_Zi, please go check it out! 
> 
> Also inspired by Emma being referred to as the 'Wildcard' of the trio. ;) I'm not going to say anything else.

**Storge** _(/_ _ˈ_ _st_ _ɔː_ _r_ _ɡ_ _i/, from the Ancient Greek word στοργή storgē) or familial love, refers to natural or instinctual affection, such as the love of a parent towards offspring and vice versa._

 

_“Time’s up. What a shame.”_

_“EMMAAAAA!!!”_

_._

_..._

_...._

_....._

_I’m underwater. I need to breathe!_

**_The swallowing black swirled around her mixing with the deep red spilling from her body floating over._ **

_There are still things I need to do. Get up! Move!_

**_She pushed herself to move but the distance between her body and mind became greater with every second, regardless. The red filled the blackness around her and with it, motivation._ **

_MOVE! Let me back!_

**_The red was swallowed, and the black surrounded her. The endless black cradled the girl. She felt its tendrils creep up her legs._ **

_No! I can’t die! I don’t want to die!_

**_The bright red fire was extinguished. The black surrounded and her floating body was no longer visible. Just black. Empty._ **

_I can’t die yet…_

**_If she noticed, the sound of small wings flapping called from the distance. A blue flickering light illuminated in the dark._ **

 

_Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep_

The beep of a heart monitor woke Emma from her slumber. She opened her eyes to a bleach-white ceiling. Voices echoed into the room and she strained to listen to what they were saying. None of the words from the faceless voices made any sense.

The sound of a deep yawn and fabric shifting alerted Emma. She was not alone.

“ _Ohayo. O genki desu ka?_ ”

She turned her head to the voice. The owner of the voice was a male, she guessed he was around Mister and Lucas’ age. He had blue-rimmed square glasses that framed his tan round face and his black hair was a mess.

He said something in that odd way again, with the concerned lilt of a question. Emma continued to stare at him with confusion. She then tried to sit up only for the bespectacled man to get up and blubber in concern. She ignored this only to regret it a moment later when pain bloomed on her right side, just above her hip. She cringed at the pain, remembering how she received the wound.

_Oh, right... it was because of Lewis,_ Emma contemplated. She was dragged out of her thoughts to see the man hiss in empathy towards her endeavor. He said something in his gibberish before noticing Emma’s wandering eyes, he asked her a question. A question, she still could not answer.

“I- um....” Emma stuttered. He smacked his palm to his face, pushing his glasses up towards his hairline, before saying something to himself in the gibberish.

“ _Gomennasai._ Do you speak English?” The man asked. Emma perked at his question, she beamed in response.

“Yes, mister! I do speak English!” The man sighed in relief, before chuckling at her positivity.

“Good,” there was an awkward silence for a good minute, “Oh! Do you want to sit up?” Emma perked at his words.

“Oh… yes please!” the kind man cradled her by the small of her back with his right hand while his left pressed gently just over where her diaphragm was.

“Slowly, slooooowlyyyyy…. Aaaand, there we go!” the man chirped, releasing Emma from his grasp. Emma giggled at his antics receiving a smile. “The nurse said you could sit up, just be careful! We wouldn’t want a repeat,” the bespectacled man contorted his face and focused on the tiled floor, his back was hunched, and his arms drooped over his knees. His eyes glazed over. He reminded Emma of Mister at that moment.

“What do you mean?” He snapped out of his daze from her question. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a nurse. The nameless man got up from his seat when the nurse gestured to him.

Emma was once again alone. The sound of bustling nurses echoed from the door to her right opened by just an inch. Thanks to the help Emma received from the nameless man, she could get a glimpse of the room she was occupying. It was pretty bland, the walls were a creamy colour. The tiled ceiling was a bleach white, a more unnerving part because it reminded her of Gracefield. Smiling, she realized there were stains in the ceiling; barely visible, subtle stains,but they were just enough to remind you that it was a real, flawed, safe, room.  The floor was nothing for her to write home about. It was composed of basic aquamarine tiles.

_Home,_ Emma’s brow furrowed, her hand crept up to the left side of her neck. She had left them, her hope, her  _family._

_Mister, Lucas, Don, Gilda, Ray, Phil,_ Emma’s bottom lip quivered.

“ _Norman…_ ”

The spell was broken when the nameless bespectacled man burst through the door sweating bullets. He began pacing in the barren space in front of Emma’s bed, blubbering endlessly.

“Uh…. Mister?”

He continued to pace on the floor, his hands had crept to the top of his scalp and started tugging the hair there. Any longer and he would start pulling his hair out.

“Mister!” The nameless man shrieked in response, startled by Emma’s shout. After an awkward stare down, the nameless bespectacled man regained his voice.

“Uh-uhm….. yes? Do you need something?” The man refused to look at her.

“Are you okay, mister? You are acting like you are scared,” the man yelped, “of something.”

Another silent pause, the man still had his back to Emma. He continued to shiver in place, and Emma was sure it not because of the temperature of the room.

“Uh…. It's nnnothing…. really! Haaa,” the man turned to face Emma, his hand rubbed the back of his head and he refused to make eye contact with her. Sweat poured down his face. Emma furrowed her brow, something was wrong.

“Mister, I know you're lying,” the man jumped, his eyes widened in horror.

“Wha-

“Please, could you just tell me what is wrong, mister? I know you haven't known me for very long, but I can see that there is something that the nurse said that made you act this way. I want to help,” Emma stretched her arm out and opened her hand, “after all you helped me,  now let me help you!” Emma smiled, her eyes closed. _Please trust me!_ She contemplated.

However, after another long silence, Emma was starting to doubt if he would speak to her at all. After smiling for a while, she finally opened her eyes to check on the man.

He was standing completely still, his back hunched. His eyes were hidden by the glare of the lenses of his glasses, mouth hung in a default indifferent straight line - which appeared as a frown if you focused on it for too long. Emma decided that looking at the wall would be a more interesting idea after a few seconds of trying to read this strange man. After another long pause, she heard him sigh, the tap of shoes on hard tiles. She turned her head to find him walking towards a chair in the far right corner in front of the wall next to a little wooden table with a vase containing flowers and a note that had strange symbols written on it. The man grabbed hold of the armrests of said chair and slid it to facing the bed Emma was laying in. He then sat down.

Another pause, Emma noted that the man did not look comfortable at all. He hunched over his legs again, looking down at the tiles and tugging at his hair.

_This is going to be a while,_ Emma's brow furrowed again, _I was hoping to understand how I got here but can't get anywhere with this him acting like this…_ She glanced out the window, her eyes widened.

Her view was partially blocked by branches littered with healthy green leaves and flowers, but she was sure of what she could see.

It was the _ocean._

And was not just the ocean that caught her eye, it was the _people_ walking past.

_Am I in the human world?_

A sigh from the man broke her out of mind. She turned to find the man sitting up, he started fixing his glasses before noticing Emma's staring. He froze before sighing again.

“Do… you remember anything before I found you?” the man made eye contact for a second before looking elsewhere.

A chill went down Emma's spine

She turned her head down, finding her hands more interesting than the topic at hand. She, suddenly, had lost the ability to speak.

_Should I tell him? Do they know? Does the clan know I'm here? What if the Ratri clan are looking for me, I'll be killed, eaten, I can't be! I need to save Phil and the oth-_

“Wait!” Emma jumped. The man was startled, “are… are you okay?” The man got up walked to her side. He pulled the chair left of the bed closer sat down. He leaned closer to her. She noticed that he was holding a tissue out to her. After seeing the tissue,  she noticed the chill wetness on her cheeks. “If you don't feel comfortable talking about it, we don't have to,” the man smiled. Emma smiled back and took the tissue. She wiped her face of tears and blew out her nose. The man took the tissue from her and threw it into the nearby trash can.

“Since that wasn't a good start,  let's go with something easy.” The man sat down, “I never got your name.”

“Emma,” she smiled.

The man waited.

Emma blinked.

The man started sweating.

“Do you… do you have a last name?” Emma was finding the floor was a better partner for eye contact during this entire conversation.

“No.” the room was silent again. Emma glanced up at the man. He was in deep concentration looking at the wall. He closed his eyes before looking back at her, “Yuuri Katsuki,” he smiled. Emma smiled back.

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Katsuki!”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> First work that's not a reader-insert here we goooooo!  
> This also purely out of self-indulgence.


End file.
